Harry Potter and the Space Oddyssey
by WriteraAddicted
Summary: When the Pashirk invade the sixteen known galaxies and push the Avalon galaxy to the edge the remnant of the Resistance turns to the Demon Hermit, a bekng as old as the Exploration Era is far. The solution to the downfall of all life in the galaxies known? Tabula Rasa. Follow the Demon Hermit and his followers as he goes back in time more than a thousand years and builds an empire!


Harry Potter and the Stargate

A Harry Potter and Stargate-verse crossover

Season 01, Episode Pilot, part 1

Unknown Asteroïd, Underground Hangar, Inside the Destiny Class Ship Erebus, Council Meeting Room.

"We can't carry on like this." Tiredly proclaimed a wary man in ragged fatigues that had once been a military uniform. The man had short graying hair and was too thin to be good for his health. His eyes were red from the lack of sleep and his hands were shaking from fear. This man was General O'Tonel, once the leader of the Earth Federation fleet he was now a member of the Resistance and the Captain of the Ancient vessel Atlantis. and one of the thousand Tau'Ri left in the sixteen known galaxies.

"We all know that General. But what would you have us do? The Pashirk terraform more worlds by the dozens and getting stronger every day. We do our best to evacuate them in time but moving billions of people in less than a day is impossible." The man who had answered to General O'Tonel was none other than the Chief Doctor Lil'O a dark haired Nox wearing their usual natural clothes who had seen his home world destroyed by the Pashirk and, through he kept his vow of peacefulness, had dedicated his life to the Resistance. He was one of the rare Nox who had not hidden and stayed to help and as such he was one of the last Nox alive as the rest had been found and ruthlessly killed by the invaders. "I am affraid many more will die before a solution is found."

"I refuse to do nothing!" Exploded O'Tonel. "I will not stand still while our last refuges are painted red with the blood of our people! Those beasts are-"

"Unstoppable!" Interrupted a blond woman in a lab coat. "All the tests and simulations we've ran for the last year has proven ineffective. Even old tech has no effect! We are simply powerless to do anything." She was a human from one of the old Goa'uld worlds and the Head Scientist of the Resistance. The slave worlds had made great head ways since their time under the false god's leadership. Many had to be abandoned due to their resources having gone dry but those who agreed to an alliance with the Tau'Ri and the Vanir had become auto-sufficient and prospered greatly.

"Alma off Almarak is right. My warriors and I have taken part in those simulations and I see no manner of victory in any of them. I fear it is the end of our races and cultures." This time it was Kala'C who spoke. He was a Free Jaffa made of hulking muscles and tan skin who had a golden mark on his forehead in the form of an old Jaffa combat staff. People often compared his combat and strategic prowess to the legendary Teal'C of Chulak, member of the as legendary SG-1 and first of the Free Jaffa. "It is my deep belief that we must either prepare to meet the Ancestors or follow our last resort."

The declaration given by their most valiant councilman put a stop to any bickering and for a time all five members of the Resistance Council each weighted the cons and pros of the proposal.

"You mean to say that you are ready to follow the Demon Hermit, a Halfling?" spoke the last council man, a Vanir and one of the last few of the Azgard race. "Illogical!"

"Maybe it is illogical but it is hope! Something we dearly need!" protested Kala'C with gusto. "The man is as old as a Tok'Ra and proposes help! Who knows how much he knows and can do!"

"He has a point." The approval unexpectedly came from the Nox. "He is a Halfling which means he has access to unknown power, he is old too. Old enough to have lived through the Revelation which makes him at least a thousand year of age. Not only that but i hear he is a great warrior who has survived the Pashirk thrice. That is more than any of us combined."

"That is not all." Said Kala'C bringing back the attention on him. "One of the refugees from a terra formed world has brought me a most disturbing news. They saw one of the Pashirk vessels fall to their destruction."

"What?!" Colonel O'Tonel was apoplectic. A sole man had managed to do what no crew, ship, planet or race had managed. He had fallen a Pashirk vessel killing its crew in the process.

"Why have we not been informed of this?" prudently asked Alma.

"I had to first send a scouting ship to verify the claim. It has been confirmed this morn. The Demon Hermit holds the key to our salvation. I suggest visiting him at least once."

"Fine! But he better answer our questions! I can't stand riddles." exasperatedly complied the General.

All five council men rose from their seat, the Vanir now being human sized thanks to the DNA modifications made to their flesh suit that saved the Azgard race, and left the grey metallic council room for an equally grey corridor. They were at the belly of the space ship, its very center where the mess hall, relaxation center and sport center was located yet there was no feeling of warmth of homeliness. The cannibalized circuits, missing metal plaques and dirty walls and floor showed how barely the ship was kept together. It was not surprising as this ship was a relic of the past from the great Exploration Era, the time of the legendary SG-1 and AR-1. It had held enough to escape the Pashirk many times but sooner or later they would no longer be able to flee as the invader was rapidly adapting to their strategies and capabilities. As proof of it it had smithed the Neo Republic and the Marath Empire fleets strong of more than ten thousand Mother-ships each in less than a week taking over the

Galaxy. That was the Resistance's first warning of the Pashirk. Afterwards the invader swallowed worlds one after another, taking all but one of the sixteen galaxies as their own. And now the Avalon Galaxy stood alone. All its allies and friends dead by the terraforming hand of the Pashirk.

Earth Federation Space Fleet, the Vanir and Nox Conglomerate and the Free Jaffa Nation Space Defense Force who guarded all human worlds once belonging to the Goa'Uld. Those three organizations that held control of Avalon.

Two days ago the first Pashirk vessel had crossed the void between galaxies and started absorbing worlds. And in two days all of their fleet had been annihilated. Of Earth, Chulak (the capital of the Jaffa Free Nation), New Oda (the Vanir and Nox home world) and Abidos (the Free Human Nation) nothing remained but the seven Destiny Class Ships full of conscripted recruits and the very old and very outdated Atlantis City-Ship full of refugees.

Crossing path with gloomy and desperate recruits the council arrived at the control bridge where the outdated Ancient Control Chair and panels were in half of an unbreakable and non-melting glass bubble usually provided an incredible view into the dark of space. Today and for the last day through they could only see an underground docking bay made of grey metal and illuminated with neon lights. The Hangar was located at the very edge of the Avalon galaxy, opposite to the Pashirk invasion forces. That gave approximately four days to the Resistance before the invaders wee upon them.

Sitting in the control chair General O'Tonel activated it by thought, making it shine a pale blue light, and booked an urgent Pundlejumper class gate-ship to Atlantis who was located in another bunker and had the beamers transport them to the docking bay. Three minutes later they were on their way through a series of tunnels. They passed many other vehicles that were transporting supplies materials and even small fighters and machineries to the various ships. Everything was automated and thanks to their Urgent status they had priority over all other locomotion, the transports stoping to let them pass.

Finally they arrived at the Atlantis City Ship, source of all their food, clothing, medicine, armor and weaponry thanks to its hypodronic bays, mining drones, industries and factories. It was also the hope to once again seed the galaxy with their race as it held the Generic Imprint -a double of a person's body and mind structure- of all survivors plus many historical figures such as the Heroes of the Exploration Era and regrow as one people with the gathered scientific and cultural knowledge of every single of the races from all sixteen galaxies.

Atlantis was the Resistance's hope and lifeline. It had to survive or flee to another galaxy for the safeguard of their races. At least that was the plan. Until its Hyper Drive were damaged in the last escape from Earth as it was terraformed. Now they had no choice but to wait for death.

Unless the Demon Hermit could help them.


End file.
